IQFSchema
This is an awesome idea to get us to collaboritvely write about what works with the teaching of writing. I have to say one of the first things I remember about learning the concept of writing was how to construct a paragraph the "right" way. I remember they always taught us to have a topic sentence, one that let the reader know what the paragraph was about. Then we would have 4 supporting sentences, that had ideas or facts in them to support the topic sentence. I have to say that this concept still runs in my work today. I try to use it every time I write a new paragraph or paper. Another basic principle that helped me was when I was learning how to write in cursive. It was in 4th grade, but I still remember doing those simple worksheets that first graders get. We would trace over the letters on the page, and then have to write our own over and over. It was actually helpful because the tracing let you feel how you should write it, and then the repetitive writing of the letters sort of stamped that feeling into your brain. --Jackie Alvarado Good writing to me is having an intro, body and then a conculsion. When writing a paper you always want to start with letting the reader know what you are writing about. In the body of the paper you want to let each paragraph have a main point and stick to one topic, prove points and use examples. In the papers conculsion you want to restate the main idea and tie it all up with a supporting summary. Good writing skills should also consist of spelling and grammatics, transition words and phrases. Always write a draft, then revise it and then revise the final draft. (Dana Fitzgerald) Good writing should also consist of brainstorming or discussing with peers on topics that interest you and that can spark creativity to build on. Good writing should also consist of teachers talking informally about outside influences so that students can expand and relate their own personal experiences to their writing. As a teacher don't always give prompts, allow for students to write about their own ideas, it allows them to have freedom of expression and it also sparks their interest. Students learn more in discussion with peers when it comes to relating topics on what to wrtie on. Good writing comes from teachers who take interest in their students and how they can provide personal experinces along with peer brainstorming to spark the interest and creativity of the students.(Dana Fitzgerald/April 13, 2006). Currently, I am a preschool teacher and everyday I am teaching the 4 and 5 year olds at my school how to write out the letters of the alphabet.The main style of teaching writing that I use with them is giving them each a worksheet with the specific letter that we are learning on it. For example, if we were learning the letter A, I would give them a worksheet that has binder paper lines on it. In the first line, there is a solid letter A, then there are 3 dotted leter A's for the children to practice. After that, there are multiple lines for the children to practice over and over on their own. If a child was still having problems after all that practice, I usually dot a few more letter A's so they can practice the way to write it correctly. After doing this for about 2 years now, it is definately apparent to me that this teaching style of writing helps the 4 and 5 year olds learn how to write their letters correctly.(Kerry O'Brien) I think that good writing has to do with catching the attention of someone, having their attention kept, and then having them satisfied at the end of their reading. I am probably like most people who do not like to read. Most of the time I just read because it is something that I have to read. I am envious of those who get to read for pleasure. They are happy to read something and it does ot really bother them when they have to read something. I now something is a great read, because I can not put it down. If I read a book in a couple of days, I know that it is good. If I can not wait to pick up a book or magazine, I know that it is written well and that it is something that has caught my attention and my fancy. (Adrian Tanjuaquio)